


[Podfic] written in my memory

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 02:29:36, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.Author's summary:Liam turns towards the voice. It sounds a bit like Harry, but deeper somehow. Huskier. He blinks carefully as he stares at Harry, who's half-sitting in the window, staring back at him. Or maybe it's not Harry, he thinks dizzily because this boy is taller, much taller than Harry is. He's also got longer hair, tucked back in a bandana, and he's wearing clothes that Harry would never wear; tight skinny black jeans and a loose black tee, silver chains around his neck hanging loose over his chest.Or the one where Liam has amnesia and he struggles to connect with the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [written in my memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587296) by [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2iMy00k)  
Download m4b  


#### Reader's Notes:

So like a year and a half ago, I asked the lovely carissima if I could podfic her works; specifically this awesome Lirry amnesia story that I love. I recorded it, One Direction went into hiatus, I jumped ship to ye olde hockey fandom and abandoned all my 1D WIPs. Fast forward to a couple months ago, and I'm getting called out on Twitter for inadvertently getting her into hockey by reblogging a picture of Braden Holtby and a dog. SORRY NOT SORRY, HELS. ♥ I felt like I should probably finish this as penance. Thanks as always to paraka for hosting!


End file.
